Gentleman's Club
by QuietDreamcatcher
Summary: The moonlit desert night, silk sheets, candlelight and a dangerous game of pretend… How could they resist her? KakaItaSaku threesome. Lemons. Non Massacre AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: Non Massacre AU. Itachi is being suspected of betraying Konoha. Sakura is assigned to investigate. She stumbles into something completely unexpected…

(I was going to write the bonus chapters for my KakaSakuSasu threesome fic but this happened instead.)

0o0o0o

 **Prologue**

Sakura was getting a headache. Tsunade was turning red. And this was all Itachi's fault.

"Several foreign officials are rendezvousing with Uchiha Itachi and I want to know what the hell is he thinking." Tsunade's voice had risen as well as her blood pressure. She slammed a fist on her desk. "He can't just do what he wants. Government officials from foreign lands are involved," she added adamantly.

Sakura sighed at the Hokage's burst of temper. "You can't question him?" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. Whatever Itachi was up to, she knew he wouldn't betray Konoha. Still. It was too early in the morning to deal with his mess.

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently. "He hasn't reported in months. I normally don't mind his usual absences but this is different. He's acting very suspiciously. He is doing what he can to cover his tracks. If we act recklessly, we might see the end of our peace treaties with the other nations. I haven't told the other Kages yet but this is too serious for us to do nothing."

Sakura shook her head. "Shishou, Itachi-san is a hero to this village. He's done more than enough to prove his loyalty."

"Sakura," The impatience radiated in waves just from the sound her name. "There's too much at stake to just give him the benefit of the doubt."

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. She couldn't believe Itachi could be anything but faithful to the village. Being friends with Sasuke meant that she got to spend some time with his older brother. He sometimes let her watch them train. He was unfailingly polite and kind to her. Everyone in the village looked up to him and she was no exception.

She had always watched him in wonderment but he had never seen her as more than his kid brother's friend.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "But—" Tsunade held up a hand to interrupt her.

"But… their objectives could be about anything and that is why we should proceed with caution in this matter. Any careless act could damage our diplomatic relations with these countries." Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and plucked a folder from a pile of documents.

"Now, we found a man who was… asked to take you to the next meeting place." Sakura heard the pregnant pause and wondered what persuasive method they used. "Unfortunately, apart from the location, he doesn't know anything else. He was only hired by this organization to escort some civilians to the Land of Wind."

Tsunade handed her a folder.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as her eyes speedily scan the document for its more salient features.

"I need you to do something with that pink hair of yours." Sakura looked up at the Hokage in surprise. Her questioning gaze was met with a wry expression. "Sakura, you are going undercover."


	2. Chapter 1

0o0o0o

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura didn't whine. She endured. Like all shinobi should.

So if going up and down steep sand dunes while being jostled inside this torture device on wheels was for the good of the village, who was she to complain.

She rubbed her sore bottom. "Almost there," she murmured to herself.

Travelling by caravan was a day too long compared to the length of time it would have taken had she been alone. But it couldn't be helped. Sakura was travelling with other women, civilians who, as she had expected, knew nothing except that they were going to do a dance performance for the guests.

Sakura was expected to perform as well. She couldn't avoid it without blowing her cover.

Sakura wrapped her cloak tighter around her. The sky was approaching darkness. Compared to the intense heat of the day, the desert nights were freezing in return. Its onset of frigid air had stung her skin and parched her throat almost as much as it did in day time. It was a relief when she saw the flickering lights up ahead.

As they neared their destination, the romanticism of the scene took her breath away. Sweeping sand dunes enveloped the camp. Flaming torches illuminated the grandiosity of the Bedouin tents. Lush palm trees enclosed a small pool shimmering by the light of the full moon. It was a sight that reminded her of her childhood storybooks.

The driver opened the caravan's door and said gruffly, "We're here."

She stepped out of the vehicle, her feet sinking slightly under the soft, yielding sand.

 _Itachi-san, I'll definitely close in on you…_

0o0o0o

"Isn't this dress too small? It is really… revealing." Sakura protested helplessly as she tried to cover her exposed midriff and cleavage. She was confident in her skills as a kunoichi but not as a—

"We're cabaret dancers. That's kinda the point." One of the women replied while the others hummed in agreement.

Sakura self-consciously tugged on her belly dancing costume.

"Stop tugging on it. That _bedlah_ fits you perfectly. You look beautiful."

She wasn't concerned with looking beautiful. Her mission depended on this disguise. "Do I look that different to you?"

"See for yourself." Someone wheeled a floor length mirror in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she saw herself in the floor length mirror. She was wearing a green _bedlah_ that consisted of a matching set of elaborately beaded bra, belt and a skirt that had side slits reaching the entire length of her thigh.

As required of her by the Hokage, a wig had covered her pink hair. Its soft amber tresses framed her pale face. An ornate headband hid her seal. Her green eyes appeared sultry and even luminous above the gauzy veil that covered half her face.

She looked exotic and glamorous, and despite her earlier nervousness, she was beginning to feel like it too. "Thank you."

The women smiled in welcome. They had fussed over her hair, dress and makeup because she didn't know how to do them on her own. She was very grateful because as far as disguises went, she could hardly recognize herself.

"You're all set. We're on in about an hour. Come back before then so we can help you get inside the gift box."

She was reminded of sand trickling from an hourglass when the heaviness she felt in her stomach grew with each minute.

She was going to jump out of a prop full of glittering confetti wearing nothing but a skimpy bra and skirt.

She would do whatever it took to achieve her mission. However, she had to wonder… _What kind of organization is this?_

0o0o0o

"One-two-three… one-two-three…" she murmured as she tried to memorize the choreography of her performance.

She had gone to a small vacant tent to practice. It might have been small but it was no less luxurious with its gossamer white curtains and intricately patterned carpets.

The plan was to attract the attention of at least one of the officials at the gathering, inebriate him, take him to a private location then seduce him for information. Gathering information was vital but she must not harm the target nor should he become aware that he was being interrogated. She would operate with the strictest confidentiality. If ever she would sense any danger to her mission, she would leave or move on to another target.

It seemed simple enough on paper but that was if she could even attract any male with her poor dancing skills.

She had seen how the other women dance. They reminded her of a snake entranced by ardent gaze of its charmer, swaying to the music he creates. Graceful, captivating… seductive.

"Argh!" Sakura stumbled and a string of expletives came to her mind. She knew the steps but her movements were stiff and filled with hesitance

She wasn't used to calling attention to her more feminine assets. She was all too aware of the dozens of male gazes that would be watching every provocative roll of her hips. It was nerve-wracking.

There was a sudden shift in the air and Sakura tensed.

She felt another presence in the tent. It was powerful and dearly familiar to her. She knew whose it was but she dare not turn to look.

She ignored the tightening in her chest and the rising lump in her throat.

She was in an undercover mission. She must not display any degree of alertness above that of an ordinary civilian.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to dance again.

 _Itachi-san's watching me…_ she thought. She was reminded of the times when he watched her train with Sasuke. The feeling of anticipation welled through her like the static in the wind just before a storm.

Sakura felt her body begin to move. She drew small circles with her hips and chest, undulated her abdomen, incorporated layered shimmies with spins and elegant poses.

She had practiced these combinations over and over again but this time felt different. She found herself dancing with an odd, blissful feeling of liberation. She felt her blood rush with each rhythmic drum beat.

She wanted to know what was going through his mind as he watched her ripple her body in a sinful wave, her hands delicately skimming her sides. Did Itachi look at her disguised self with curiosity and desire? A shiver rode up her spine at the thought. The image of him gazing at her with his deep, penetrating eyes stirred her dormant libido.

 _Devour me with your eyes._

The melody built up to its crescendo drawing her into its depths, drowning her in ecstasy. Her movements became more frenzied, more heated, her pelvis thrusting almost aggressively as she lost herself in the pulsating beat.

"Itachi-san…" his name left her lips in an inaudible whisper just as the music began to die away.

Sakura opened her eyes letting herself out of her self-induced trance.

She was left standing alone in the tent but the prickling sensation that remained in her skin told her she had not just imagined the shadowy figure with red eyes that peered at her through the sheer curtains.

0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 2

0o0o0o

Chapter 2

The box was too small even for her short stature. She was concerned that the cardboard would rip even before she was finished being wheeled to the center of the tent surrounded by the male audience.

It was dark and cramped inside the box with only a small hole to see through to the outside. But Sakura could hear the music playing on the speakers. She knew that her other companions were already performing on stage. She was up next.

She felt the box come to a stop. All she had to do now was wait for her cue to jump out and begin her performance.

 _In three… two…_

In a split second, she caught a glimpse of someone she had not expected to see standing by the tent's entrance.

 _Kakashi-sensei!_

 _One…_

The music had stopped. That was her signal. They were all waiting for her.

Sakura was caught off guard. She had hesitated in the second that she had to make a move. She pushed herself from the box unsteadily, tangling her foot with the confetti.

She was stuck.

There was no time to mull over the different antecedents to every action. She had to do something.

0o0o0o

"To tell ya the truth. Twasn't what I expected," rambled a drunk official she was certain was from the Land of Wind. "How… how'd the box explode?"

It was pure luck how her earlier blunder hadn't given her any further complications. The burst of chakra she applied blasted the prop and scattered the pieces of cardboard and confetti around the room. Their audience didn't look like they thought anything was amiss. They had hooted and applauded heartily.

In the midst of confusion, the music didn't start again for her to begin her dance solo. _Thank Kami._

Afterwards, she had lied to the other dancers about deciding to change the choreography. She convinced them that it was a more fitting end to their act.

Sakura shrugged and giggled flirtatiously. "I don't want to concern myself on how that technology works. I just want to know if you're enjoying yourself, Ichirou-sama." Sakura batted her eyelashes at the much older man.

He lolled his head in an attempt at a nod.

"Here, let me pour you another glass…" She casually changed the subject and poured liquor in his glass for the nth time. She hoped he wouldn't notice her limbs trembling with unease. Flirting with strange men was still unnatural for her.

Her initial thought was to spy on Itachi but he was not among the small number of people gathered in the tent. They were all civilian officials.

Except one.

Sakura furtively darted her eyes in Kakashi's direction. He was sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor with one of the dancers who was draped all over him. He was whispering something in her ear.

Sakura unconsciously clenched her fists.

 _Shannaro!_

She resisted the urge to approach him because she had no clue whether or not he recognized her. Plus his presence was unanticipated and going to him now might spoil her undercover mission. Sakura had to proceed as planned. If he came after her on Hokage's orders, he was the one who had to come near her.

Kakashi's half-lidded gaze gravitated towards her from over the woman's shoulder. There was something incredibly intimate in the way he stared at her.

Sakura returned his gaze and a slow burn ignited at the pit of her belly.

Kakashi had never looked at her in that way before. It aroused feelings Sakura felt was taboo. She felt…

 _Hot._

 _Sexy._

 _Tempted._

The devilish glint in Kakashi's eyes reminded of the times he read his Icha-icha novels. She could only guess at the naughty thoughts going through his head now.

Sakura instinctively licked her lips in a nervous gesture. She could tell a languid smirk spread over his masked face.

She could also tell that Kakashi didn't recognize her and this spelled trouble.

The woman beside him suddenly stood up and their gazes broke away.

Sakura jerked her attention to the man beside her, fighting the fierce blush that colored her cheeks.

She needed to focus. Ichirou was just about ready for questioning. The truth serum she had slipped in his drink should be taking effect any moment now.

A shadow fell on Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Sakura glanced at the small woman standing over her. She was the dancer who was seated next to Kakashi a few seconds ago. "Hatake-san asked me if I could introduce him to you." Disappointment laced her voice. "He's the one wearing a black shirt and mask," she said, sticking out a thumb in his direction.

Sakura glanced at him but he wasn't paying them any attention. He was now sipping brandy and talking to the man next to him.

Sakura turned to the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry but I'm already talking to this gentleman right here." She smiled at her apologetically. As much as she wanted to ask Kakashi what the hell he was doing here, and even clarify that she wasn't some cabaret dancer, she needed to prioritize getting information from this man first.

Unfortunately, the man got up unsteadily on his feet. "You go ahead, Miss. I'm going back to my tent."

"I'll come with you." This was the perfect opportunity to question him in private. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"Nah, ya don't have to do that," he drawled, "B'sides, I'm too sleepy to fuck you anyway."

The scandalized woman beside her gasped.

Sakura couldn't tell if that was the alcohol talking or the truth serum. It didn't matter.

Sakura massaged her temples. She couldn't insist on going with him without looking suspicious. She had to move on to another target.

 _Kakashi it is then._

Sakura ambled towards him not knowing what to expect but brimming with anticipation anyway.

0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 3

0o0o0o

Chapter 3

Sakura had been sitting next to Kakashi for all of a few minutes and she was convinced she was going to hell for all the sinning she was imagining in her head.

From his silver white hair falling defiantly over his forehead to the hard muscle of his thigh pressing to hers, Kakashi radiated a sultry heat that told her to back away. Yet his face was inches from hers. Close enough to see ridiculously long lashes for anyone so blatantly male.

Her whole body tingled. Sakura exhaled deeply, trying to ease her tension.

"So…?" She broke the silence. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi was drawing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You called me over here but you're not even saying anything."

"You were the one checking me out just now," he drawled "I'm just letting you finish."

Sakura turned scarlet. She wondered if he could see her blushing behind the veil on her face.

Flustered and not having a smart comeback, she punched him lightly on the arm.

Kakashi inclined his head, grinning as he curiously looked her over. His narrowed eyes lingered on her face as if he was trying to look past her veil.

 _Would he recognize her?_ Sakura ducked her head, her hair falling to cover her face. _Not yet,_ Sakura thought, eyeing all the other guests in the tent with them. She'll reveal herself to him once they had privacy.

Right now, she was a confident, sexy cabaret dancer interested on a night of passion with the man in front of her. This was the role she was playing. And if she played it right, she just might get Kakashi alone before the night was through without anyone questioning it.

 _To talk. About the mission,_ she had to remind herself. Her inner Sakura was resurfacing, offering lewd suggestions.

Except for Kakashi, Sakura didn't trust anyone in this organization. And because she was under Hokage's orders not to trust Itachi, that included him too.

Although, predicting what Kakashi's reaction would be after he finds out it was her was tricky. But she was certain he would no longer be interested in pursuing their harmless flirtation any further.

"I'm intrigued that I could touch you like this." Kakashi emphasized his point by caressing the length of her arm. Calloused hands met soft skin and a low appreciative hum reverberated from his lips. "But you're not scared."

Sakura glanced up at him. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I?"

Edgy, yes. But not scared. Not with Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi smiled gently, patting her hand reassuringly. "You seemed uncomfortable earlier. I could see you trembling from here."

Sakura chuckled softly. "How perceptive of you," she remarked, although not actually surprised.

Incredibly, she relaxed a bit. His concern was something she was accustomed to. She let her guard down a little. "I know I can take care of myself. Physically. But outside of that..." she trailed off, "guys scare me."

"But not me." It wasn't a question.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. She supposed this wasn't part of her act but she was never good at lying to herself or to any member of Team Seven.

Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

The scent of soap and warm, musky male filled her lungs. The sensations he aroused comforted yet agitated her in a way that she had long forbidden herself.

"No, but you do make me a bit nervous," she murmured.

"Why?" His voice was but a whisper. He was treating her like a cat he didn't want to spook. It reminded her of the D missions they had when she was a genin.

Sakura straightened herself, pulling away from him. She rubbed her nape abstractedly. "I feel out of my element. I'm not… used to this." Her hands made a fluttering motion.

Kakashi's head was cocked towards her, listening. "This?" Shy green eyes looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"You know…" Why did he have to make her say it? "Flirting," she grumbled.

Kakashi said teasingly, "Oh, is that what _this_ is?" He punched her lightly on the arm.

Sakura bit her lip to stop her smiling but failed. "You mean that's not how it goes?"

When their mirth subsided, a comfortable silence settled between them.

"But you looked like you were handling yourself pretty well with that guy." Kakashi's expression turned serious. "Regardless of your discomfort, it looked like you had him wrapped around your little finger."

Sakura stilled. There was something in his tone that had her on her guard. He couldn't know she was planning to do with the guy, could he?

She stayed silent. She turned her head away.

Unknown to her, his glance slipped from the intriguing shade of green in her eyes to the delicate curve of her exposed neck and the creamy skin of shoulders. It slid further from her bare midriff down to the strip of skin revealed through the slit of her skirt.

Kakash's voice was oddly husky now when he said, "Tell me, what makes you so uncomfortable about _this…"_ He caught her by the waist and tugged her close.

Sakura's head jerked to his direction in surprise. Eyes the color of midnight locked on hers. She could only stare at him. The warmth of his hand on her naked skin seared her like a brand.

He was squeezing her waist like his hands had every right to be there, and she wasn't telling him to let go.

This was just an act, wasn't it?

But Kami, did his touch feel amazing. Her pulse had leaped at the contact. She could hardly find the voice to answer him. "I just— don't know what to do. I've always been surrounded by guys but I've never felt like a woman." Sakura was acutely aware of him lazily stroking his fingers on her waist. "I've never kissed anyone. I've never even let a guy touch me the way you are—" she broke off.

Kakashi had brushed her hair off of her neck. He cupped her nape and rubbed his thumb intimately over her exposed skin. He leaned forward, and their cloth covered lips met in a light kiss.

He pulled back smiling down at her shocked eyes. "How could I resist you when you look at me so sweetly, saying you've never had a man kiss you?"

"You're wearing a mask, and I'm wearing a veil." Her voice was low and husky. "That wasn't a real kiss."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up. The words had tumbled out of her and before she could backtrack, he pulled down on his mask.

Sakura blinked disbelievingly. This was the first time she was seeing his whole face. His closeness allowed her to see individual hairs of what looked like a night's growth of beard on his stubborn jaw, and the mole just below his parted lips.

Her shock at finally seeing his face delayed her reaction to him reaching for her veil.

"Wait!" Sakura gasped out but he had already removed the disguise.

Kakashi's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. His chest stilled as if he stopped breathing. "You!" he expelled the word along with a lungful of air, "You're… I'm…" His voice was tight and heavy with self-incrimination.

She couldn't tell him the things he needed to hear without anyone else drawing their own conclusions. The problem was that the second he raised his voice was enough to attract the attention of the people around them. She could hear them murmuring their suspicions of her.

Sakura couldn't give him the time to catch his breath. So for the second time that evening, she acted on an impulse and hoped for the best. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him.

For a second, she thought he wouldn't respond. Then he wrapped one hand around her waist and the other cupped the back of her neck. He angled her head, wanting to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips. She opened her mouth eagerly. She could taste the liquor in his mouth as well as the taste of him. All heat and arousal.

The kiss wasn't gentle but it wasn't rough either. It was the kind of kiss that stopped time yet made the seconds race.

Her whole body was quivering. Her stomach knotted with excitement. His hands and mouth sent little shocks on her nerves that made her breasts tingle and her nipples achingly hard.

He broke the kiss all too soon.

"Don't tempt me," he said in a low growl. The hard look he gave her burnished his eyes with heat.

"But I want to tempt you." She didn't know when the real Sakura and the role of lustful, exotic dancer became one and the same person. Things were spinning out of her control and she couldn't say she regretted it.

"I want you but if you want me to stop, say so now." Kakashi's strong grip on her shoulders was desperate, almost painful.

Sakura shook her head. "I want you too."

She wanted Kakashi to teach her about the side of herself she hadn't known before. She wanted to know how it felt to have control wrested away and constantly teetering on its edge, to be burning up on the inside and having him to quench the heat.

"Then come with me," Kakashi panted heavily in her ear, "Let us take care of you."

He stood up and grasped her hand, pulling her up. He led her out of the tent, ignoring the cheers of the drunken men inside.

Did she hear him right? "Us?" Sakura wondered aloud.

She did not understand the mysterious grin he sent her over his shoulder. But it held a promise that had her doubling her heart rate.

Forget the scheming officials inside the tent. Kakashi was leading her to dangerous territory.


	5. Chapter 4

0o0o0o

Chapter 4

Why was he doing this? Why was she doing this? Confused, panting, and painfully aroused, Sakura raked her nails down Kakashi's biceps.

Hands and mouth everywhere, they managed to stumble into his tent. It was dark with only an oil lamp illuminating the makeshift bed surrounded by gossamer curtains.

She could hardly remember them stripping off their clothes and him laying her on the bed. Sakura's mind felt drugged with the overwhelming sensations Kakashi incited.

"Let's get rid of this." Kakashi took off her wig, letting her pink tresses fall softly to her shoulders.

Sakura struggled to breathe, to not let herself drown along with every rational thought she still had.

She still needed to talk to him. For god's sake! She was in the middle of a mission. She was supposed to be interrogating Kakashi. The plan was for her to seduce her target not the other way around.

But it was so hard to remember when he was sucking on her skin like that…

Kakashi raised his head from the crook of her neck and gave her a devilish grin. "I can hear your mind ticking. Relax, Sakura. You want this too, remember?" His tone was teasing but his grip on her waist tightened possessively.

"I do! But..." Sakura was shaking her head. She needed to think. "I need to tell you… why I'm here …uhm!" Kakashi bit her neck. "I need to— I need…" Her protests melted into a low moan when he ran his hot tongue soothingly on the bite mark.

"Kakashi-sensei…" His name came out breathy. Pleading.

"Sshh…" Kakashi whispered in her ear soothingly. "We'll talk later. Right now, I want you to trust me."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "You know I do," she said, her eyes drifting shut.

"Good girl." Biting her succulent lower lip, Kakashi brought her arms up, crossing her wrists and pinning them overhead. Kakashi's other hand roamed over her body, cupping one aching breast and pinching its tight peak. Kakashi grinned slyly when a low moan escaped her parted lips.

"Hold that thought." Kakashi suddenly pulled away from her and reached for a bag at the side of the bed.

Confused, Sakura sat up. "What are you doing?" She was watching him dig through a bag.

"Just getting you a little something… see?" Kakashi showed her the object dangling from his fingers.

She blinked at him. "A ribbon?"

"They're infused with chakra." He held out a palm. "Hold out your wrists."

Sakura swallowed, finally dawning on her what she had gotten herself into when she said she wanted someone like Kakashi. "F-fine!" She held out her hands to him. "For a moment I forgot how perverted you are."

"Is that so?" he asked casually as he wrapped the fabric around her wrists. But the casual tone of his voice contrasted with the evil grin stretched across his face. He tightened the knot on the ribbon with the satisfied smile of a predator catching his prey. "Then I should make more of an effort so you won't forget again."

He swooped down and captured her breast with his lips, sucking on the tight bud almost painfully.

"Aah!" She was breathing in sexy little gasps, a combination of surprise and arousal.

It was just like Kakashi to be in charge, and this was beyond unfair and unbelievably hot at the same time.

Kakashi's hands were everywhere, leaving fire in their wake. From her breasts, to her stomach, then further down between her legs… Sakura could only writhe beneath him.

Her fingers itched to touch him. She wanted to feel his heart pounding on her hands, wanted to have the power to break his control like he was doing so well with her. Her fists had been clenching and unclenching from trying to tug free from her restraints.

"C-can you take this off now?" Sakura pleaded breathlessly.

"Not yet," was all he said as he continued teasing her with his fingers.

She felt the pagan drumbeat of desire pounding in her ears as she watched him lift his hands and inspect the evidence of her desire. The sight of him licking the liquid coating his fingers left her limp and boneless with longing.

"But I want to touch you, Kakashi-sensei." Her lust resounded clearly with his name on her lips.

He seemed to stiffen before her. "Keep talking like that and I might not be able to control myself."

Impatiently, Sakura hooked her bound hands on his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, cradling his arousal with the wet, hot apex of her thighs. "Please, Kakashi. I'm ready."

Kakashi growled, grinding his hips against hers before capturing her mouth again. His tongue explored the inside of her lips, stroking, caressing. Sakura parted her lips further and he took the invitation to thrust into the moist warmth of her mouth in a blatantly erotic gesture.

"Spread your legs further…" he whispered against her lips.

Mesmerized by his voice, by his touch, she did as he ordered.

She could feel his hard member intruding in her entrance inch by inch, teasing her nether lips before filling her completely in one hard thrust.

"Aah!" Sakura arched her back in abandon.

Kakashi's brows were furrowed in concentration. His breath was ragged. "Sakura… don't move. Not yet."

This time, Sakura refused to listen to him. She teasingly rolled her hips against his, again and again, almost pushing both of them to the edge.

"Sakura! Uhn!" Kakashi's head dropped against her chest, as if he lost part of his strength. He desperately grabbed her hips to stop her. "Easy, Sakura. Or we'll be done before we've even started. Let me handle this." Kakashi suddenly positioned her so she was face down on the mattress, her hands still bound over her head, with her hips high up and her knees spread open.

Every limb in her body trembled when she felt him push through her entrance. Her inner muscles tightened around his cock as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him more deeply into her. She cried out as he moved inside of her, letting him fill her again and again

"That's right," he groaned. "That's right."

Sakura could feel an incredible sense of urgency, increasing with every deep thrust. She could hear herself uttering incoherent words. "Kakashi… please… I want…" She tried increasing the pace of their thrusts.

Kakashi's hands suddenly shot out, pulling on both of her arms and pressing her back against his chest. His palms cupped the twin mounds of her breasts. He started pounding at her from behind furiously.

Sensations began to build and pulsate until it burst inside her, fanning outward in an intense release of pleasure. Kakashi tensed behind her, groaning as he found his release.

Kakashi let her go and they lay side by side panting. He leaned kissed her softly on the lips.

Sakura sighed contentedly before lifting her bound hands towards him. "Can you take this off now?"

"Not yet." Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "How do I say this? I'm not the one who likes to see our bed partners tied up."

"What?" Sakura sat up in surprise. _Bed partners? Our bed partners?_

The flame from the oil lamp seemed to give a mysterious light to Kakashi's eyes while he waited for her to grasp his meaning. "Before we came here, I told you that _we'll_ take care of you. I think you already know what I meant."

The creeping suspicion she had pushed to the back of her mind resurfaced, refusing to be ignored any longer.

"Who's with us right now?" Sakura's heart began to pound. Whether in fear or excitement, she couldn't tell. Nothing inside this tent made sense to her. She was swept away by a rage of passion.

However, the shock that Kakashi had regular ménage à trois was not even the paramount issue in her mind but the tingling warmth that was spreading from her belly.

At the corner of her eye, a shadow moved from behind the bed's curtains. Sakura's hand reached out and pulled the gossamer fabric out of the way. She saw gazing back from the darkness was the pair of dark eyes she had been waiting to see since she came here.

Itachi was sitting on the carpet at the corner of the tent with one arm resting on a bent knee.

"Itachi-san…" she whispered his name in shock.

He stood up from where he was sitting and in a blink of an eye, he was kneeling in front of her. "Hello Sakura."

His deep voice snapped her out of her trance. "Oh, my god!" From where he was sitting, he could see everything that was going on behind the see-through curtains. Sakura tried to cover herself with her hands which was a difficult task since she was still tied up. "What were you doing there?!"

"I was merely waiting for my turn," he stated a matter-of-factly.

Sakura trembled at his touch. "You… You were—." He nodded once.

There was a prickling sensation at the back of her eyes. And to her horror, tears were sliding down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying when she didn't even know what she was feeling.

Kakashi sat up and raised a brow at Itachi as if ordering him to fix this. Itachi ignored him.

"You've always shied away from me in the past, Sakura. I just hope that won't be the case now." Itachi threaded his fingers through her hair soothingly. She trembled at his touch. "Say something." His voice was held no emotion but his eyes reminded her of glowing cinders.

Her mission. Tsunade. There were so many reasons why she shouldn't be here with him. But that wasn't what was making it difficult to look at him.

She blinked back the tears. "I wanted you, okay?! I had thought about being with you but I— I never imagined it would be anything like this. I didn't even think you noticed me." Sakura swallowed back the lump of emotion stuck in her throat. She should punch both of them to the other side of the Earth but for the life of her, she couldn't will herself to get angry.

Itachi started kissing away the salty drops on her cheeks. "You don't think I've seen the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. I've always noticed. Because I've been watching you too."

Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the frustration she felt and Itachi responded with equal fervor. He pulled away for a second to take his clothes off but he dove for her lips immediately afterwards.

Itachi's mouth came down hard over hers. His mouth was merciless, searing her lips like a flame. He had her pinned on the bed, one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. His heat spread through her body, spurring her own inferno. He pressed his mouth between her breasts, dragging his wet tongue over her hot skin. His lips made its way to a puckered nipple, teasing it until her skin felt like it was on fire.

Itachi plundered her moist entrance with his fingers. "Was this what you were thinking when you were dancing alone on that tent?" His voice was raw, wicked and almost unrecognizable. "Was this what you wanted?" He raked his teeth over her nipple.

" _Aah! Yes._ " Sakura screamed in rapture. Sakura would have never thought that Itachi had this side to him. But it was a side of him that made her burn.

She moaned. "I— I knew you were watching. I wanted you to look at me." Her bound hands trapped between them, she could only latch her mouth on the slick curve of his neck, sucking and nibbling hungrily.

His eyes drifted close in pleasure. When he opened them, they glinted with need. "I did. I am… I knew it was you, Sakura. I watched you roll your hips like you were begging for sex... You're doing it right now."

Indeed she was. She couldn't help but thrash helplessly on his decadent fingers. She was wrong. She was ready. So, _so_ ready to embrace this wanton part of herself if it meant being with Itachi as well.

Kakashi hummed in thought. "How did you know it was her? I didn't." He had settled back into the bed, his linked hands pillowing the back of his head. Sakura didn't forget he was with them. She could feel his eyes burning through her with every sound of pleasure she made.

Itachi raised his eyes to their companion, finally acknowledging his presence. "You would have, if you admitted to yourself earlier that you look at her not as a student but as a woman."

"Oh, I still see her as my precious student." Kakashi played with the wayward strands of her hair that were spread on the mattress ash's "Because I know Sakura still sees me as her sensei. Don't you Sakura?" He smirked. "Want me to teachyou more techniques later?" The innocent question rolled off his tongue like a sensual caress.

There were too many emotions coursing through her, each overwhelming her, competing with each other. But her desire won out. "Not later…" she found herself saying.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, a brow raising in humor, his half-lidded gaze unusually direct and penetrating.

She could feel herself turning even redder under their scrutiny but she was not going to deny herself what she wanted when they're right in front of her. "Not later. Now."

Sakura could swear Itachi's lips twitched into a semblance of a grin.

0o0o0o

A/N: My god… I had to cut this chapter into two. Threesomes are hard to write.


End file.
